After Tonight
by seaofGrey
Summary: Dr. Arizona Robbins never wanted kids. Despite being the most outstanding Pediatric Surgeon in the country, saving their lives was where it ended. That was, until her older brother Timothy was killed in combat in Iraq, naming Arizona as the guardian of his daughter. (Currently rated T, but will maybe change to M WITH WARNING)
1. Dylan

**Title: Against All Odds**

**Author: aseaofGrey**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Dr. Arizona Robbins never wanted kids. Despite being the most outstanding Pediatric Surgeon in the country, saving their lives was where it ended. That was, until her older brother Timothy was killed in combat in Iraq, naming Arizona as the guardian of his daughter.

**Author's Note: **Welp, this is my first attempt at writing a story to post on here. I hope you all like it! This story takes place just after Arizona tells Callie that she doesn't want children. Clearly, the story is slightly AU since Timothy's storyline is different. From here, it will follow the same theme of Grey's, but not the plotline. This starts at 6x22, just after they break up.

* * *

I wanted to scream. The realization of where I was, by the constant buzzing of the hospital, prevented my eruption. My hands looped around my neck, tugging at the hair on the back of my head as I glared at my shattered iPhone on the floor. Tears clouded my vision as they streamed silently down my cheeks. Standing, I attempted to fix my disheveled appearance. I tried to step forward but my legs weren't strong enough. Grabbing at the silver trays beside me for leverage, I tried to catch myself. With a loud bang both me and the tray of equipment went crashing down as an influx of emotions took over. My body was trembling as the uncontrollable sobs finally sprung from my lips. _Timmy is dead. _The thought rang through my mind, crashing into me like a ton of bricks. It was merely seconds before the empty exam room door opened and someone entered.

"Arizona," I hear a gentle voice whisper as I feel a body slide beside me on the ground. Looking up, I come face to face with the light haired beauty I'd recently dubbed my best friend. She placed a small hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing my hands to pull me up from the ground with her. Teddy soon had us both on our feet and she gently pushed me back into the chair I'd previously been occupying. I could not will myself to speak as the tears continued to stream effortlessly down my face. A large puddle had formed on the front of my dark blue scrubs, but I didn't care. Teddy moved swiftly around the room picking up the scattered instruments. Handing me my shattered phone, she tried again, "What happened?"

Looking up, my eyes locked with hers, "My brother is dead." Another round of sobs took over my body as I cried out for him. I hadn't said it out loud yet, and hearing the words again made it all too real. Without hesitation Teddy wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close against her chest. Rocking me softly, she ran a hand through my hair, attempting to soothe me.

"What can I do?" She asked me finally. My obscene noises had finally ceased, though the tears hadn't yet dried out. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I responded without hesitation, "I need Callie." Teddy barely gave me time to adjust to her letting go of me before she was out the door in search of the woman I no longer had a right to need.

My fingers ran over the cracked screen of my phone, the recent calls list coming up on the screen as it unlocked. Checking to see if the phone call had indeed been real, I stared in disbelief that my mother had just destroyed my entire world in a 32 second phone call. I'm sure my mother would have liked to talk longer, but the moment the words left her mouth the phone was out of my hand and hurling rapidly at the wall opposite me before I even knew what I was doing. I placed the phone on the table beside me and stood up.

_Why did I call for Callie? I'm not her problem anymore. She'd made that perfectly clear. But this is Timmy, she knows. She knows I need her._

I was pacing now, trying to calm my mind, willing Callie to forgive me enough to come when I needed her. It wasn't until the door opened again that I was able to sit down. Closing my eyes before looking up, a sense of relief washed over me as the tall brunette rushed to my side immediately. I watched Teddy slip out of the room and I silently thanked her for finding me Callie.

"Callie," I breathed, exhaling a gasp of hair I hadn't realized I was holding. Her arms wrapped tightly around my body as she pulled me up, holding me against her chest. My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closely. She didn't say a word as I slowly willed myself to calm down enough to speak to her. Something about those strong arms of hers never failed to bring me peace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me softly after a few minutes. I nodded slowly against her chest, gripping hard onto her white lab coat. Reluctantly I pulled away from her. For the first time in a couple days my eyes locked on hers. My heart erupted with feelings, like it always did when her dark eyes met mine. I had to remind myself that she wasn't mine anymore, and I quickly looked away. She placed a hand on my cheek, willing me to look at her again. The smile that previously sat delicately on her lips was now gone as she looked at me sternly, "I am here because you need me." I watched her features soften, "I'm here because I care about you, no hidden agendas, and no promises that anything that happens right now will change anything. You need me Arizona, and I'm here." Callie always knew what I was thinking and it never ceased to amaze me.

Nodding, I started to speak, "My mother just called. The phone call lasted 32 seconds." I stopped to laugh through a new set of tears. "She called to tell me that there was an air raid out in the desert last night. I barely let her get the words out before I threw my phone at the wall." I watched Callie's jaw drop as the realization of what I was saying hit her. My best friend, my brother, was dead. Her arms pulled me close again as she wrapped me even tighter than before.

"Oh, baby," she soothed softly, "it's going to be alright." Her right hand began playing loosely with my hair, trying to calm my shaking body. The tears had finally stopped, but the shuddering was not something I could control. It felt like hours that we stood like this, but it had only been a few minutes before the beeping of my pager brought me out of my trance. It was Chief Sheppard, he wanted me in his office. Before I could even say anything, Callie took hold of my hand and started to walk me from the exam room, "I'll take you there," she told me leading me down the hallway.

Callie barely had enough time to raise her arm to knock on the door before Derek opened it to let us in. Judging by the sympathetic look on his face, I guessed someone had told him the news and he was calling me down to kick me off the boards for the day. Callie pulled me closer to her and led me through the door.

"Please, Derek, before you say anything," I started defensively as he shut the office door, "please don't take me off the boards today. I need a distraction. I need to work."

Shaking his head, Derek signaled that my presumptions were correct, "I can't have you operating today. Charts and consults only, no surgeries." My head dropped, I had nothing left to argue. Deep down I knew he was right, surgery wasn't the best option for me today.

"Other than that, how are you?" Derek asked me, clearly already knowing the answer. "Is there anything I can do? We received a call about an hour ago from a lawyer. I know that this is probably the last thing you want to worry about right now, but I guess they tried your cell and failed, so called the hospital." I looked up to meet his gaze, silently requesting that he continue. "His name was Jacob Hunter, he was Timothy's lawyer in charge of his estate, in case anything happened. He left his phone number and requested that you give him a call as soon as possible, it seemed urgent."

I nodded, Timothy had updated and signed his will each time he left for a tour, and I expected the phone call. While he'd never told me much about it, I knew he had a few things he'd needed to square away. There was the house, his cars, his money, and a few sentimental knickknacks. Once, Timmy had promised he'd leave me his uniform, and his dog-tags had there ever come a time he'd no longer need them. That's all I wanted, and he knew it. I reached over and took the post-it with the phone number on it from Derek.

"Do you need some time Dr. Torres?" Derek asked, turning his attention to my raven haired goddess. I watched her glance at me briefly then back to Sheppard, then back to me. Placing my hand on her knee, I reassured her that I'd be fine. Callie gave me a half smile and shook her head at Derek, letting him know she'd be okay to finish out her day.

* * *

The locker room was dark and quiet. Sitting down on the bench, I leaned back, bending my legs at the knee to lay down comfortably. My eyes took note of the rain droplets on the windows, carefully trying to count each one. I'd finished all of my charts, done a couple consults and spent the remainder of my day sulking around the Pediatric wing hoping one of my kids would cheer me up. After my third failed attempt at smiling, I'd trudged my way down to the locker room to hide. Some soldiers don't make it out of the desert. For some reason I always let that fact slip my mind, or maybe it was because I never wanted to believe that Timmy could be one of the ones who didn't make it. My world was spinning. I'd yet to call Timmy's lawyer yet. My mom had blown up my phone about a hundred times, but I just couldn't bring myself to speak to her. Picking the lesser of two evils, I pulled my broken phone from my pocket and dialed the number Derek had given me.

"Ms. Robbins?" The voice on the other end asked as the phone clicked into use.

"Mr. Hunter?" I questioned back softly.

"I'm sorry we're not meeting on better circumstances, your brother always spoke so highly of you," the man spoke, the compassion evident in his voice. I could tell he cared about my brother.

"My brother was a smart man," I replied simply, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I've had a rough day since finding out about Timmy."

I heard the man sigh, "I understand." He paused, and just as I was about to speak, he started again. "As you know, I was Timothy's lawyer. I'm sorry that we couldn't wait for you to fly in, but, your parents and I went over the will today. I'm sure you understand, due to the pressing situation."

"Of course, Timmy's funeral needs to be dealt with, and I'm sure my parents don't want to drag this out longer than they need to," I told him, understanding.

"With regards to Dylan," Mr. Hunter started. _Shit. I hadn't even thought of her._

"Wow," I replied, "I am a horrible aunt. Have you seen her? Is she alright? How is Arielle?" I knew that it was unlikely that the lawyer knew how my sister-in-law and niece were fairing, but I tried anyway.

I heard the man stutter for a moment before gathering himself. "You don't know?" He asked me. My lack of response must have told him I didn't because he quickly began speaking again, "Ms. Robbins, Arielle Robbins took her own life this morning after learning of Timothy's death…" There was a long pause again as I went into shock. _ARIELLE DID WHAT? _I couldn't reply. "Ms. Robbins, did Timothy and Arielle ever tell you who they would be granting custody of Dylan to…"

I didn't let him finish, "Oh, no. No. No. No. No." I couldn't form any other words as the realization of what was happening hit me. Timmy wanted me to take Dylan. Jacob Hunter was calling me because Dylan was sitting alone in a state appointed foster home waiting for me to come and pick her up. My six year old niece had lost both of her parents in one day and they wanted ME of all people to take her. My mind was spinning as I dropped the phone from my hand.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," I whispered as Callie appeared at my front door. She nodded and immediately pushed past me into my apartment. I closed the door behind her and followed her over to my couch. Instinctively I crawled into her lap and curled into a ball in her arms. Nuzzling up against her chest, I took in a deep breath of her, quickly becoming intoxicated by her scent. She held me close, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. I was slowly getting lost in her. My head found a comfortable spot nestled into the crook of her neck. Within moments my lips found the smooth skin of her neck and placed feather-light kisses on the exposed skin. I felt Callie sigh below me and I took this as my chance to increase the pressure. My left hand slid up to cup the other side of Callie's neck while my lips pressed a little rougher against the soft tanned skin. My kisses trailed upwards, tracing a slow line up to her ear. I placed a few gentle kisses behind her ear and promptly began kissing down her jaw. As her beautiful lips came into view, I genuinely could not stop myself from lacing my fingers into the hairs at the nape of her neck and pulling her face closer to mine.

Our lips were mere millimeters apart, to the point where I could feel her breathing against my mouth. Our noses brushed softly against one another's, and my whole body shivered at the sensation. My tongue darted out from between my lips, slowly licking them over before crashing my lips down onto hers. The kiss started out slow, allowing myself to really remember how amazing it felt to kiss Calliope Torres. Once our pace was set and her lips were lightly mimicking my movements, I deepened the kiss. My hand gripped her hair hard, tugging her face closer to mine. I parted my lips, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip, begging her to let me taste. Her lips opened, her tongue slid out to meet mine. Until the need to breathe took over, our mouths fought a losing battle against one another in hopes of gaining dominance. Out of breath, I couldn't believe I'd just done that. Especially with what I was about to tell her.

Callie smiled and kissed my cheek, "What's wrong baby? What do you need?" She was being so perfect. Not even a week ago I'd crushed her dreams of a future with me. I'd broken both of our hearts, and now here she was holding me, comforting me

"Callie," I started to speak, trying to form the words I so desperately needed to say. I needed help, I needed someone to tell me what to do, someone who wasn't my family. Someone who did not have a personal stake in the situation. I'd tried to talk to my mother, but she turned straight to screaming the moment I hesitated. "Callie," I tried again, but nothing came out. I shook my head. A few more minutes past before I gathered the courage again to speak. "Calliope, Timmy's wife killed herself this morning…" I paused as her jaw dropped for the second time today, "Arielle is gone, and they want me to take Dylan."


	2. Be With Me

**Title: **After Tonight

**Author: **aseaofGrey

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Dr. Arizona Robbins never wanted kids. Despite being the most outstanding Pediatric Surgeon in the country, saving their lives was where it ended. That was, until her older brother Timothy was killed in combat in Iraq, naming Arizona as the guardian of his daughter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for reviewing, it means so much to me! As you can see I changed the story title. I didn't realize someone already had an awesome story with the Against All Odds title. But, now that it was so kindly pointed out, I fixed it! Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews, it made me feel awesome! You're all awesome!

* * *

_"Callie," I started to speak, trying to form the words I so desperately needed to say. I needed help, I needed someone to tell me what to do, someone who wasn't my family. Someone who did not have a personal stake in the situation. I'd tried to talk to my mother, but she turned straight to screaming the moment I hesitated. "Callie," I tried again, but nothing came out. I shook my head. A few more minutes past before I gathered the courage again to speak. "Calliope, Timmy's wife killed herself this morning…" I paused as her jaw dropped for the second time today, "Arielle is gone, and they want me to take Dylan."_

I watched as the shock spread across her body. Her hands reached out for mine, squeezing tightly once she grasped them. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me. For a moment I almost forgot what I'd just told her, relishing in the way her arms never failed to make me feel better. Silence took over, and for the first time all day I allowed myself to close my eyes. I felt her lean down and place a soft kiss on the top of my head. As she pulled away, the tears began to fall from my eyes again as a painful sob escaped my lips. I wasn't sure how long we sat like this, Callie's hands tracing pictures down my arms while I cried into her chest, but she soon broke the silence.

"What's the next step?" She asked me gently, in a tone of voice I'd never heard coming from her lips. I looked up at her as I registered the fear in her voice. _Was she afraid to ask? _I twisted my body so I was facing her, straddling her lap once again.

"I ne-need you t-t-to tell me what to d-d-do," I stuttered through my tears as I attempted to wipe my face. Callie's hands moved towards my face as if on instinct, her thumbs swiping the tears from my cheeks. Her eyes never left mine as I pleaded for a response. This wasn't fair of me. Not even two weeks ago I was ending our relationship over having children. Now, I'm sitting on her lap asking her whether or not I should do as my brother asked and become a parent to his child.

"Arizona," Callie started as her hand brushed loose hairs from my face, "I can't make this decision for you." For some reason, hearing those words from her mouth caused my tears to start again. This time, I simply laid into her welcoming arms, unable to control myself.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of my living room light. Everything was sore: my eyes, my back, my legs. Once my burning eyes had adjusted to the change in lighting, I leaned upwards. My eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall, it was 2 AM. _I must have fallen asleep. _I felt movement beside me, and a smile tugged at my lips as Callie awoke from her slumber beside me.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning upwards to touch me. Her hands grazed my shoulders and down my arms before falling back beside her. "You fell asleep," she told me softly, "You just cried yourself to sleep in my arms."

"I'm sorry," I told her as my heart filled with love for this woman. I'd broken her heart and yet here she was. The realization shocked me. "None of this is fair to you," I murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Callie immediately leaned upwards, engulfing me in her strong arms, "No. Don't apologize. When I told you I loved you, I meant that. Just because we broke up does not mean I stopped loving you. When you love someone, you hold them when they cry."

A smile crept upon my lips again and I had to mentally kick myself in order to stop myself from leaning down to kiss her. She must have caught my hesitation because her hand took hold of my cheek, tangling her fingers into my hair. A mere moment passed before her lips crashed down onto mine in a fierce kiss that nearly knocked the wind out of me. When it ended, we remained still, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

"I spoke to Timmy's lawyer first. He told me about Arielle and their decision to name me Dylan's guardian," I started to say. I pulled away to look at her, "I called my mom after for more information. Dylan was at school when the officers came to the door. They told Arielle what happened, but she wanted details. Against better judgment, they told her the details. Timmy's platoon had entered an underground bunker. In true Timothy fashion, he moved in first. Three seconds later the entire bunker exploded, 3 enemy fighter planes dropped explosives. They couldn't recognize him when they finally got things calmed down and went in for bodies. The lower half of his body was completely blown off."

Callie listened intently, never letting her hands stop soothing me as I spoke. "The officers told my mother that Arielle had seemed to take everything well, but they clearly misjudged. When she didn't show up to pick up Dylan from school, they contacted the neighbors. They found her in bed clutching Timmy's things nearly unconscious. She'd pumped her body with every drug in their medicine cabinet. By the time the ambulance got there, she'd already suffered too much damage. She died before the doctors could even try to save her," I finished, leaning down onto Callie's chest. My hand moved up to rest on her as I listened intently to the sound of her heartbeat.

"I can't imagine the pain she must have felt," Callie told me, that same hint of fear back in her voice, "I can live without being in a relationship with you, but if I lost you lost you? How does someone bounce back from that?" I could tell she was thinking out loud and decided not to reply. "But how could she leave her daughter?"

"I'm supposed to fly out to Boston tomorrow, I need to fill out papers and take Dylan. The funeral isn't until Thursday so I'd need to stay another day," I told her finally. "I need to decide if I'm going to raise Dylan, or if I'm going to let my brother down."

"Raising a child is a huge responsibility Arizona," Callie told me softly. "If you decide that you can't do it, then you don't. Letting your parents take over would not be letting Timothy down. If you know in your heart that raising Dylan yourself would be toxic for her, then handing over the reins is what would make your brother the most proud. Do you want my honest opinion?"

I knew in my heart that she was right. Timmy would want me to do the best thing for Dylan, even if that meant surrendering her to my parents. Nodding, I moved to look her in the eyes, "Please Calliope. I need you to be honest with me."

"Maybe you should sit back and think about why they chose you. Arielle has sisters, and your parents would have gladly taken Dylan in, but for some reason, Timmy picked you. Nobody knows you better than he does, and yet he still chose you," Callie told me, hesitation evident in her voice. I had no response. There had to be a reason why Timmy chose me. He knew I didn't want children, ever. But, here I was, struggling over whether or not to take in his daughter, my niece.

"I can't think straight Callie," I told her simply, finally climbing up off the couch. I began pacing the living room. "All I can see is Dylan; lost and scared, huddled in a ball in a stranger's home, waiting for someone to come get her. Can you imagine? You wake up, go to school, and never get to come home because you're being shipped off to a temporary foster home until someone can claim guardianship. She's six years old, I doubt anyone has even told her what's going on. There's no way she understands. How am I supposed to think when all I can see is her eyes, pleading with me every time I stop to catch my breath? " I was rambling and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself. I turned to face her, "How could Arielle do this to her? How could she leave Dylan after just losing her father?"

My voice was shaking, but the anger was finally coming out, and I had no intentions of stopping it. "She's selfish!" I screamed at Callie, "She's selfish and now her daughter is sitting in a fucking stranger's house! How could she Callie? Please, tell me how a mother can walk away from their own child like that? This is her fault! Timothy would be ashamed of her! My poor baby, she's all alone," I screamed, finally coming to barely above a whisper as Dylan's face sprung into my brain again.

"Ari," Callie started, standing up from the couch. She moved until she was standing in front of me, gripping my shoulders to hold me still. "I think you already know what you're going to do."

"What?" I asked her, completely oblivious to the solution at hand.

"You've just spent the last 10 minutes ranting about Dylan, worrying about Dylan. Your brother just died and all you've shown to me is that Dylan is your first priority, not yourself," Callie looked me straight in the eye, "You're already more of a parent than you thought you could be."

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. She was right; since the conversation with Timothy's lawyer, the only thing I'd been able to think about was Dylan. I knew in my heart that I had no choice, I was going to be Dylan's legal guardian. "I have to go get her," I finally said, barely above a whisper, "I need to go get Dylan, now."

"Make the arrangements, I'll pack you a bag and take you to the airport," Callie told me, handing me her cellphone and turning to walk towards my bedroom. I silently thanked her as I began searching her iPhone's web browser for a ticket to Boston.

* * *

"Come with me," I said gently as I leaned on the doorframe to my bedroom. I'd been standing in the doorway for a few minutes, watching her as she moved knowingly around my room. For some reason, the fact that she knew where everything was in my room made me warm inside. "Please Callie," I added, "please."

She looked up at me from her spot on the floor, finally turning to face me. Her cheeks were tear stained, the whites of her eyes a subtle shade of pink. She'd been crying. Immediately I dropped to the floor and pulled her against me, running my hand down her face, wiping away the tears.

"I can't come with you," she told me, "I can't come with you and watch you become the very thing that took you away from me."

Shaking my head rapidly, I took in a deep breath, "Callie, you've been so good to me. I broke your heart and yet here you are, sitting on my bedroom floor picking up the pieces that I can't. I'm nothing, I'm no one without you."

She turned to face me, "you are everything."

"Then be with me," I answered suddenly, without even processing what I was saying. "Be with me, come with me to Boston. Help me, show me what being a mother really is, help me understand. All I know is that I cannot live one more day without you. Timothy is dead, Arielle is dead. She gave up her life for the person she loved. I'll give up my life for you Callie, for our ten kids and our dogs."

Callie laughed through her tears at the last sentence, wrapping her arms around me finally. She didn't speak for a few minutes and it felt like my heart had stopped beating in my chest. I wanted Callie back, I wanted my girlfriend back. Not because I was sad, or being irrational. Callie was the one for me, she'd proven that today, sitting here with tears in her eyes. Callie would rather cry and break her own heart over and over again than ever let me hurt. Calliope Torres loves me. Sure, she'd told me that multiple times over the last few months but nothing had made me truly believe it until now. She'd give up everything for me, and I needed to do the same. We could build our own "everything" together.

"Dylan isn't my daughter," Callie told me simply. "Say we do this, and I come to love her as my own, we'd have a child. But Arizona, that's not my dream. My dream is you and I with a baby of our own. Dylan isn't enough for me. I'd want her to have a brother or sister, maybe both."

"So we'll have them," I told her honestly, "Callie I can't live my life knowing I'll never get to hold you like this again, or knowing that someone else is. I don't want babies that look like you and Mark or you and Karev running around. I want our kids, you and me and however many children you want. I can learn your dream, I can love your dream too. We can make our own dream, together. Just tell me you'll come with me, tell me that you'll be with me again."

"Okay," she told me so lightly I wasn't sure I'd heard her. When I didn't move, she spoke again, "Okay. I'll come with you, we'll figure this out together." My heart surged with emotion as I pulled her into a kiss. It was tender and sweet, piled high with pent up emotions and declarations of love. When air became a necessity, our lips parted and I smiled genuinely for the first time all day.

"Good, because I already bought your ticket," I told her with a small laugh, "I love you Calliope Torres, more than you'll ever comprehend."

She kissed me again, "I know."

**AN: Next up, Boston!**


	3. Opportunity

**Title: **After Tonight

**Author: **aseaofGrey

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Dr. Arizona Robbins never wanted kids. Despite being the most outstanding Pediatric Surgeon in the country, saving their lives was where it ended. That was, until her older brother Timothy was killed in combat in Iraq, naming Arizona as the guardian of his daughter.

**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me and makes me write even faster. Someone brought up that they felt their reconciliation was too quick, and I agree. The reason I did things the way that I did is because a) it is detrimental to the story that Callie go to Boston with Arizona, and b) I wanted to remain true to character. In the show, they get back together after a tragedy in a pretty rushed way. Anyway, it works! Thanks again though guys, you all rock!

**Author's Note 2: **I'm so extremely sorry about the delay in getting this posted! My laptop crashed last month just after uploading the second chapter. I had a loaner laptop for a while but I wasn't used to the PC operating system so barely used it. I've now got a Macintosh loaner laptop and things are much better! So, you can expect more regular updates once again! Thanks for sticking it out with me! This chapter will be extra long, just to butter you all up! Also, note the rating change! I haven't decided if I want to make this an M-rated story or not, so I'll leave the decision up to you guys!

* * *

"Arizona."

Callie's voice broke the silence I'd created. For the last fifteen minutes I'd been pacing back and forth on the front step of Timothy's lawyer's office. Snapping from my trance I looked up, taking in a deep breath. Callie's hand reached out for mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled weakly and finally opened the front door. Hand in hand, the two of us walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Hi, my name is Arizona Robbins. I'm here to meet with Jacob Hunter," I said, trying not to allow my voice to shake. The woman in front of me smiled and nodded, pressing a button on the phone in front of her. Within seconds two wooden doors to the left swung open and a rather tan, blonde haired man dressed in a very sharp looking black suit started towards us. The man immediately grabbed my hand, shaking it firmly, "Ms. Robbins, I'm so glad you've made it. Please, call me Jacob."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner," I told him as I pulled Callie closer to me for support. "We had some things to sort out before we could leave," I fibbed hesitantly.

"No, I understand. You are a doctor aren't you? I'm sure getting away wasn't easy," he assured me as he led us into his office and closed the doors. "Please, take a seat."

"This is my…." Before I could finish my sentence, Callie interrupted, extending her hand, "Callie Torres," she stated shaking his hand with a smiles. _Weird._ Callie and I took seats across him at the desk. "When can I see Dylan?" The question shocked even me, but I reasoned with myself. Dylan was scared, no doubt about it. She needed me, now.

"We're going to need to call the social worker on the case and find out when we can get you to her. In the meantime, we need to go over the details," Jacob started as he pulled out a folder full of papers. Searching for a moment, he pulled up a paper, scanned it with his finger and dialed the phone number he found.

"Hello, this is Jacob Hunter, we spoke yesterday in regards to six-year-old Dylan Robbins," he paused to allow a response. "Yes. She's to be released to a Miss. Arizona Robbins." There was another long pause, "We can be there in two hours. Thank you, we'll see you then, have a good afternoon." Hanging up the phone, he smiled at Callie and me. "We'll be heading to the agency in about an hour to pick up Dylan. You'll be able to take her home with you tonight."

I gulped, hard. This was all happening so quickly, was I really ready for this?

As if on cue, Callie spoke, "Are we able to bring her home to get some of her things? What's going to happen next? Will Arizona be assuming full custody? Is the living will contestable?"

Jacob smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Arizona's mother took care of packing up the things Dylan would need, she didn't feel that bringing the girl there was a good idea. I've got the bag here and we'll bring it when we go pick her up." I watched as he picked up another document, and began to read, "In the case that both of us should die, we, Timothy Daniel Robbins and Arielle Christine Elhrich-Robbins, leave full legal custody of our daughter Dylan Grace Robbins to our sister, Arizona Rae Robbins," he placed the paper back on his desk. "However, if you decide that you do not want to take on this responsibility, you do have that option. Your parents, as well as Arielle's sister, Elizabeth and her husband are willing to step up. Presently, all parties have agreed not to contest the living will in any form, so long as Arizona decides to take Dylan."

"I want her," I breathed out quickly, "There is no reason to discuss any other solution because I want her." Callie turned to me and smiled brightly, caressing my hand that was still firmly clasped with hers.

"Well, good, I'm glad to hear that," Jacob said happily. "So, from here, we'll pick up Dylan and temporary custody will be awarded. We've arranged so that you'll be permitted to take her back home with you, and a social worker will be assigned to your case back in Seattle. She'll make a few home visits to ensure things are going well and in 6 months there will be a court hearing. You'll be deemed as a fit parent and full custody will be awarded."

"Can Callie adopt her?" I asked, hoping the question wouldn't scare Callie. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and smiled when I noticed she didn't flinch. Unfortunately, I noted quickly, she didn't smile either.

"Once Dylan is legally yours. According to the state of Washington, a second parent adoption for LGBT couples is legal, she shouldn't have a problem; did you have anymore questions?" Jacob said giving Callie a reassuring look. Callie smiled, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little off.

Turning my attention back to Jacob, I shrugged hesitantly. Stealing glances around his office, I fought to think of questions to ask. His office was very neat, decked out in dark mahogany wood pieces and peculiar artwork. Nothing I wanted to ask seemed appropriate. Like, how do I enroll Dylan in school? Did anyone bother to try and explain to her what's going on? Is someone going to send me her things? _I'm definitely not going in that house, I can't. _Does it actually matter what brand of peanut butter I buy, because I'm not a mom and I'm not choosey. _For God's sake Arizona, get yourself together. _

"No, I think that's all. I just want to see Dylan, okay?" I said sheepishly, leaning back in the chair, "She's alone and probably so scared," I wiped away a tear I hadn't realized was forming, "I just want to tell her it's gonna be okay."

"I'll just get things squared away here and we'll be on our way," Jacob said as he stood up from his chair, excusing himself from the room to gather Dylan's overnight bag and finalize some paperwork.

Taking in a deep breath, I gripped the sides of the chair. In the last 48 hours I realized I could not live another minute without Callie, lost my brother and sister-in-law, and gained a six-year-old child. Before I even had time to process that my brother was gone, Dylan became top priority. I couldn't help but remember why I'd never wanted kids in the first place. They're sticky, and time-consuming, they get sick and they always have to come first.

"Arizona," Callie coaxed questioningly, her hand landing on my shoulder, drawing me from my thoughts, "are you okay?"

I looked up, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Our eyes locked on one another, the concern in her gorgeous brown eyes enough to break me down. My bottom lip shook slightly as it devoured my upper lip, a disgusting sob accompanying the pout. Within an instant she'd broken me down. "No," I cried as she moved from her seat and closed the distance between us. Strong arms wrapped tightly around my body, pulling me into her. "Timothy is dead. I can't do this," I whimpered against her chest, moving my hands up to grip her dark grey sweater. Callie's fingers ran slow circles along my lower back, attempting to soothe me.

"Yes, but he died with honor," Callie told me, pushing me away to look at her. Again, our eyes locked. "He died for this country, defending our honor. He fought for the rights so many take for granted, to bring peace to a nation. He may be gone, but he'll always live on in your heart, in Dylan. That little girl is counting on you, and I know you won't let her down. You might not think you can handle this, but I know that you can. You're strong, and you will get through this." And there it was, that million-dollar smile. _Every damn time._

"Do you really think I can do this?' I asked hopefully. A smile formed on my lips as I watched her nod. Our little moment was quickly interrupted by the return of Jacob. Now adorning a pink, yellow and white Lily Pulitzer duffle over his shoulder, the lawyer placed a new stack of papers on his desk and grabbed his briefcase from the floor.

"We could get going now, we'll be picking her up from a foster home where she spent the night," Jacob told us as he handed the bag of Dylan's things to me. Within five minutes the three of us were buckled in to his black Range Rover.

* * *

The house was nicely decorated, full of neutral colors and earth tones. Nothing was overly lavish, but it still looked as if someone cared about the way things looked. We'd been waiting for the last ten minutes in the den of the Walker's home. It was clear, by the abundance of toys littering the floor that Dylan wasn't the only kid here. The Walker's seemed like nice people. Theresa Walker was a short, lanky woman with even lighter eyes than me. She looked no older than 50 and seemed like a warm enough person to be a decent parent. Her husband, David, on the other hand, was much more reserved and significantly older, probably in his late 60's. While nothing screamed danger, I still couldn't wait to get Dylan out of here.

Just as I was about to ask Jacob what was taking so long, a loud commotion was heard from the stairway. Turning to see what was going on, a mess of dirty blonde, in the form of my niece collided roughly with my body. A squeal erupted from the little girls lips as her tiny arms struggled to wrap themselves tightly around my waist, "Aunt Ari!"

With a sigh of relief, I slid my hands under her arms and hoisted her up into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she clung to my body, holding on as tightly as she could. My hand rubbed softly at her back, "yeah baby, I'm here now."

For a few minutes we stood there, holding each other. I couldn't tell who'd started crying first, but judging by the dampness of my shirt, it was safe to assume Dylan had let the waterworks run wild. Feeling her shaking gently in my arms as silent sobs escaped her lips broke my heart. I hadn't even realized that I'd started crying by the time the salty tears had reached my lips. Time was irrelevant and I had no idea how long we'd stood like that. Oddly, the whole thing made me feel better. Simply holding my brothers child did volumes for my mind. _This is my blood. I can do this. _I shifted the little girl in my arms, moving her so that she was positioned comfortably on my hip. "Aunt Ari," she started to whisper, "can we go home now?" The sadness in her voice nearly broke my heart as I looked towards her. The long locks of dirty blonde hair that I was used to seeing assembled neatly into pretty bows or headbands were sloppily falling around her face. Dylan's typically glittering blue eyes were dull, as if her last tear had already been shed. Shaking my head at her disheveled appearance, I used my free hand to wipe her hair out of her eyes, "Yeah Dyl, we can go home now."

"This is Dylan's backpack," Theresa Walker said, handing the small pink bag to Callie. I watched the brunette take the strap and sling it over her shoulder with a smile. "We put her school uniform and other little belongings in there as well, feel free to keep the change of clothes she has on," Theresa continued as Jacob shuffled through paperwork and retrieved pens for signatures.

"Thank you," Jacob started as he handed her the pen, "we're very appreciative of you taking her in so last minute. If you'll just sign at the two x's we'll be out of your hair." I watched as Theresa signed away Dylan. Then pen was then passed to me for my turn, and just like that I was the temporary guardian to a six year old. My dead brothers six year old.

* * *

Despite the fact that everyone's emotions were on overdrive, Callie, Dylan and I had made it successfully back to our hotel room by 10:30 that night. Opening the large white door to our room, I held it open with my foot as I carried a sleeping Dylan into the darkness. Callie followed closely behind me, Dylan's backpack still slung over her shoulder, her matching duffle around her body. I watched intently as she discarded the bags to the floor and switched on the desk lamp.

"I'll use the bathroom while you get her into bed, okay?" Callie said softly as she rummaged through our things in search of something. I nodded, moving towards one of the queen beds in the room. With my free hand I pulled back the sheets of the bed and laid Dylan down. Making sure not to wake her, I slipped my arms away and headed for her duffle bag. After unzipping the luggage I rummaged through in search of pajamas. Finding a "big" t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, I zipped up the bag and moved back towards my sleeping niece. Slowly I began lifting the old shirt off her body, trying desperately not to awaken the sleeping child. Thankfully, I was used to working with sick and tired children and this was something I could do. Once I'd successfully changed Dylan with as few fluttering eyelids as possible, I headed for the bathroom. Slipping inside without knocking I came face to face with a half naked Callie. Blinking rapidly, I tried to ignore the sight of her bare ass peeking out from below her oversized t-shirt. Callie smirked, watching me through the mirror as she brushed her teeth. "No staring," I heard her say after spitting out the product. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my mouth.

"She's out," I told her, moving closer and closer until I could wrap my body comfortably around Callie's. I leaned my head against her back, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath, I tried to calm my plethora of emotions. But, like always, Callie could read my face like a book. She turned in my arms instantly, pulling me against her, "You're doing great already. She's resilient, remember? Little kids, they can get through anything. They're strong, and able to get past things that a lot of adults can't. And, it's a plus that she has you. You'll be able to raise her the way Timothy would have wanted, she'll know what it means to be a Robbins, with or without him."

For the third time today, I broke down. Sobs wracked my body, causing involuntary shaking that even Callie couldn't help control. My breathing hitched in the back of my throat as salty tears spilled from my eyes, cascading like waterfalls into the material of Callie's shirt. My hands clawed ravenously at the material at her lower back. I dug my nails into the fabric as I bunched it in my hands, weeping to the point that no sound escaped my throat. Strong hands rubbed softly down my arms, plump lips pressed roughly into my forehead over and over again, relentlessly trying to soothe my pain. But, how do you calm someone down at a time like this? I can't remember when exactly it was that my knees grew too weak to hold my exhausted body, but by the time my tears finally subsided and I was able to pull myself away from the brunette in front of me, we were on the floor, my body wrapped snuggly between Callie's legs as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," I apologized embarrassed that I'd let her see me like that, again. She shook her head and wiped the few remaining tears from my stained cheeks. "Your eyes are bright red," Callie told me, concern dripping from her voice, "Let me get you in bed. The funeral is tomorrow and you need to get some sleep okay? It'll be easier tomorrow, every day it will get easier."

Before I knew it she'd swept me into her arms and had me in bed beside Dylan. The blue-eyed girls eyes fluttered open for a moment, registering my intrusion. Mere seconds past before she'd crawled closer and cuddled her body up against my chest, falling back to sleep instantly. Pulling her closer, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled the blankets over us. Callie leaned down and kissed my forehead whispering words of love against my skin and moved towards the other queen bed. The last sound I heard was the even breathing of Dylan against my chest and I was out.

* * *

"When my mother asked me to give a speech tonight, my first response was a firm, immediate 'NO.' Why would I want to stand up here and give a speech when I'm barely grasping the reality of this? Timothy is… was my older brother. When he'd learned how to curse in the 6th grade, I was his easiest target. Whenever he'd do something stupid, I was there to blame when our parents found out. After high school graduation, Timothy told me he was going to enlist. I was scared, terrified that I'd lose him to the war. But, I was honored, having been the daughter of a Marine my entire life. We were raised to honor and respect our country, so Timmy's decision never shocked me. Tour after tour, he'd leave and return. Leave and return. Each time he'd come back with barely a scratch, something we'd learned to take for granted. Timothy was my best friend, my rock. He was the best kind of person, the good man my parents raised him to be, something I always envied. He had a beautiful wife, the most perfect daughter, a career he loved. I can't help but stand here before all of you today and bow my head in shame for ever being jealous of this man, for ever wishing that his life was mine. Timmy was more than just my brother, and I'm now confident that he's floating around here somewhere, an angel itching to get his wings," I spoke softly, slowly, not wanting to allow the tears to take over my body. The podium was positioned at the front of the alter, overlooking the left side of the cemetery. Both Timothy and Arielle's coffins sat slightly above the ground, awaiting proper burial. As I spoke, my eyes never once left the American flag that covered my brother's coffin. _A hero, he died a hero. _By the time my short speech ended, I was hurrying from the post, rapidly moving towards my parents who were sitting in the front row beside Dylan. My mother's arms took me in and held me tightly, allowing me to cry on her shoulder. I felt a hand graze my shoulder and looked up to see Callie's gorgeous chocolate eyes looking lovingly towards me. I smiled at her as she leaned back into her seat behind my parents.

Nearly two hours later we were sitting around the patio table outside my parents' house. Things had been tense, and nobody had spoken since we'd left the cemetery. My mother placed a couple trays of food out on the table and alerted us that Arielle's family was on their way over to pay their respects and say goodbye to Dylan.

"Grandpa," I heard Dylan call softly from her spot between my father and I. Both my dad and I turned our attention to the young girl.

"Yes Dyno?" My father asked, smiling as his nickname for Dylan slipped from his lips.

"Am I going to see you anymore?" Dylan asked, looking up at him with tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

"Of course you will Dyno! Your aunt over here would never keep you away from us. But, you get to go on an adventure! You're going to take a huge jet plane to a whole new state. You can make new friends, get a whole new bedroom and find out how to get your aunt wrapped around your cute little finger," my father told her with a playful smile. His hands reached for her and abruptly tickled her belly. Dylan let out a melodic giggle and smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"Arizona, Callie, would you help me with the food while I go let the Elhrich's in," my mother asked as she poked her head out the sliding glass door of her home. Callie and I instantly rose and headed for the kitchen. I'd met most of Arielle's family, but not living in Boston left little time for relationship formation. For the most part we knew one another in passing, but not much else.

Grabbing a few dishes, I handed them to Callie, helping her assemble them in her arms to maximize our trips to and from. "Callie," I said gently, gaining her attention, "thank you."

"For what?" She asked me, watching me as I picked up my own plates.

"For being everything I've always needed, and everything I never even dreamed of," I answered honestly. Callie had been great these past few days. I'd all but destroyed her by telling her I didn't want children and that our future was nonexistent because I couldn't give her that. But, by a tragic twist of fate, here we are, again.

"I'd do anything for you Arizona," Callie replied, a breathtakingly beautiful smile washing over her face. I grinned at her reply and led the way back outside to place our retrieved plates on the outside table. We retreated back to grab the last few, but before I could pick up any plates, Callie spun me around, pressing my rear against the counter.

"I'd drop everything for you, I'd give up my dreams for you. I'd die for you," Callie told me, her voice barely above a whisper. My heartbeat increased rapidly as she spoke, professing her love to me. "That's why when I say if you ever walk away from me again I'm done, I mean it." Her voice suddenly turned harsher and I knew she meant it. I shook my head rapidly.

"I was stupid. Life is too short not to be with the ones you love. When you love someone, you bend. You make exceptions, you let them go off to war because it's what they wanted to do… and you suffer the consequences when it's all over. Two precious lives were cut short this past week, and I refuse to waste one more minute of mine without you," I proclaimed, pulling her lips towards mine with a tug of her hair. Our lips touched briefly before I pushed her head away again, "I can't promise it will always be rainbows and sunshine, but I promise I'll never let you go again."

This time, Callie made the move and crashed her mouth against mine. As our lips slid effortlessly against one another, my hands bunched in her hair, pulling her face closer to mine. Her left arm slinked around my neck lazily as her lips took hold of my bottom lip. She suckled gently on it before pulling away, resting our foreheads together. A throat clearing broke our spell. Looking up, my mother smiled and motioned for us to join her outside. Grabbing the few remaining plates, Callie and I followed her outside to rejoin the family.

"You remember Arizona," my mother stated as I placed the food on the table. My mom gestured towards the older couple standing behind Dylan, "Mr. and Mrs. Elhrich, my daughter, Arizona." I smiled and politely shook both of their hands. I'd met the couple twice, once at Timothy and Arielle's wedding and again shortly after Dylan's birth. The older couple nodded at me and offered their sympathies to which I readily returned.

"Elizabeth," my mother began again, pointing towards the young woman seated across from my father. "I'm sure you also remember Arizona," she said before she moved on to point towards the man beside her, "Arizona this is Elizabeth's husband, Kenneth." Handshakes were exchanged once more.

"These two little ones are Elizabeth's children, Taylor and Carter," my mother told me, gesturing towards the two young children. Neither appeared to be over the age of 12.

Pulling Callie close to me by her hand, I smiled, linking our fingers together, "This is my girlfriend, Callie." I could not help but notice the look of disgust that washed over Elizabeth and Kenneth's faces at my revelation. For a moment I was surprised, but I guess it wouldn't make sense for them to know that personal of information about me. Forced greetings were made, but the giant elephant in the room was there to stay.


End file.
